In general, an Er:YAG laser generating device used for painless blood sampling includes a reflector formed by depositing or plating a surface of a metal body with silver, nickel, copper, or an alloy thereof several times and performing a surface process to the resultant structure. The reflector is equipped with a flash lamp and an Er:YAG crystal rod for generating a laser therein.
Further, an output intensity of a laser emitted from the Er:YAG laser generating device varies depending on the light emitting amounts of a photocapacitor and the flash lamp, which determine an input voltage of the flash lamp, and the volume, length, and density of the Er:YAG crystal rod.
A laser blood sampling device including a laser module configured as described above may cause a fatal problem to a user in a general situation or when the laser module malfunctions.
Therefore, in order to provide the laser blood sampling device for a user's convenience, a size of the laser blood sampling device needs to be reduced so as to be used for a diabetic who draws his/her blood several times a day. However, even if a size of the laser module is reduced, various safety devices need to be provided on the outside of the laser blood sampling device to suppress of malfunction of the laser module. Therefore, the laser blood sampling device cannot be substantially miniaturized.
Furthermore, if the laser blood sampling device includes a focus lens which collects lasers irradiated from the laser module, when a laser generated by the laser module is irradiated to a user's target point, foreign substances such as dust or smoke may be generated.